A Guy For Elsa
by RainbowLlamaRandom5
Summary: With Anna and Kristoff married, Elsa has been feeling kind of lonely. Until a certain someone shows up. Will this certain someone be able to fill the empty space in Elsa's heart? (Jelsa stuff starts in chapter two. Keep reading past chapter one! Trust me!) Jelsa and minor Kristanna.
1. The Proposal

**Ok. I know that I have already started a different fanfic, but I just really wanted to start on this one. I don't know why, I just wanted to write about this topic. You know hehehe. **

Elsa sat in the library reading a book. She was deeply into it, enjoying the story it told. It had been two years since the big freeze. Anna and Kristoff had been going out on dates since then. Sometimes, Anna would return to the castle with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Else would ask how the date went, and Anna would just mumble. Elsa would laugh at her behavior. Sometimes though, Elsa would wish there was someone in her life to love. She watched Anna and Kristoff, and read many romance stories and would just sigh.

Tonight, Kristoff had planned an amazing evening for Anna. He needed Elsa's help to do it though. "Excuse me." The guards at the gate noticed Kristoff.

"Yes?" 

"I need to see her majesty, the queen." The guards signaled to each other and opened the gates. They recognized Kristoff from the times he came to pick Anna up. A servant met Kristoff at the door. "Hello Kristoff." 

"Hi Gerda. Is the Queen available?"

"Let me send someone to check. Wait here please." Kristoff nodded and stood there waiting.

"My lady, Kristoff waits at the doors to the castle. Should I let him in?" Elsa looked up from her book.

"That shouldn't be my decision. You should go ask Anna." After that, Elsa expected the servant to leave.

"Actually, he says he's coming to see you." Elsa looked up from her book again, confused.

"Oh?" 

"He did not say why. Should I let him in?" Elsa looked down at her book.

"Yes. When you get him, bring him here." The servant nodded and headed to the doors.

The servant told Gerda Elsa's answer and left. Gerda walked over to Kristoff. "The Queen will see you." 

"Great." 

"I'll bring you to her." Gerda showed Kristoff the way to the library. When she opened the door, Kristoff went into the room. Gerda left them be.

"Hello Kristoff. What brings you here?" 

"I need help." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Oh nothing. I'm just planning a special evening for Anna and I need your help." Elsa sat her book down.

"How so?" 

"I need you make it seem like winter near Oaken's Trading Post." 

"Um…why?" 

"Just can you do it?" 

"Well I can do it. But why?" 

"I want to bring Anna to the place we first met. When we met, it was snowing." 

"Aw that's so sweet! Okay."

"Great. Do it around the time when the Northern Lights come out." 

"Okay. Can do!"

Later in the day, Kristoff came back to pick Anna up. "Hi Kristoff!" 

"Hello beautiful!" Anna blushed. 

"What are we doing tonight?" 

"It's a secret!" 

"What? You always tell me!" 

"Not tonight sweet cheeks!" 

"Come on Kristoff! Please?" Kristoff almost gave into her begging, but he stayed strong.

"Nope. Now let's go before I give in!" Anna smiled and let Kristoff escort her. They rode in the sled that Anna had bought for Kristoff with Sven carrying it. Their destination was further than expected, and Anna dozed off on Kristoff's shoulder.

When they arrived, Kristoff knew he had to wake up the sleeping beauty. "Anna." He whispered. Anna woke up with tired eyes. When she saw where they were, Anna smiled.

"Kristoff! This is like the best restaurant in all of Norway!" 

"Only the best for my awesome gal!" 

"Aw!" Anna hugged Kristoff. When she finished, Kristoff came onto the other side, and helped Anna out of the sled. They both walked over to the doors of the fancy place. Anna looked up and admired its beauty. The lady sitting in the front of the building greeted them.

"Do you have a reservation?" 

"Yes. It's under Kristoff Bjorgman." The lady looked through a book on the pulpit, and motioned them inside. They were seated and then they thanked the lady. "Choose anything you would like. It's on me." 

"No. I can't…" Kristoff leaned over and put his finger to her lips.

"It's on me." Anna couldn't argue and smiled.

"Thanks." They went through the menu, and then the waiter came.

"Hi folks. I'm Callie. I will be your waiter. Can I get you anything to drink?" Kristoff glanced over at Anna and smiled.

"Um…I will have Lemonade please.

"And I will have a Root Beer." The lady wrote down the orders.

"Okay. Are you ready to order?" Kristoff looked at Anna again. 

"Are you ready Anna?" 

"Yup! I will have a burger and fries please." 

"And I will have one as well please." They enjoyed their meal, laughing and joking with each other just having a good time. Then it came time to head into the mountain. The paid the bill and left a tip.

When they headed back to the sled, Kristoff helped Anna in. "Did you remember to bring a jacket?" 

"Yup. I brought the warmest one! I didn't know why though. It is summer time." Kristoff smiled to himself and then they were off to the mountains. Elsa did more than Kristoff expected. The scene looked just like it did when the big freeze really was happening. She even made a snow path up to Oaken's Trading Post. And to top it off, Oaken left with his family to give the love birds some privacy. When they arrived, Anna lit up.

"This is where we first met!" 

"Yes." Anna hugged him.

"You are so sweet."

"I thought you would like to come here. It's a special place to me."

"Aw!" Kristoff helped Anna out and went into the back to pull out a couple blankets. He laid one on the soft powder and they sat down on it. He also gave carrots to Sven. When they got settled, Kristoff snaked his arm around her shoulders.

Anna looked over at him. He thought he had made a mistake and shot his hand back. "I never said I didn't like that." He smiled and replaced his arm. She leaned onto his shoulder. That's when the northern lights shot across the sky.

"Anna." 

"Yes?" 

"The sky's awake." Anna looked up and marveled at the lights that painted the sky. Anna and Kristoff enjoyed the silent time alone together, with the exception of Sven. But even Sven knew what was going on and he tried to give them as much privacy as possible.

When the lights were the brightest, Kristoff held Anna's hand. Anna noticed and looked at him. "Anna…from the f-first time I met you…" Kristoff couldn't get the right words out. "I…um. From the first moment I met you, I…I knew you were an amazing, and beautiful girl. As time w-went on, I fell in love with…you. What I'm t-trying to say is..." Anna put a finger to his lips.

"I love you too." She pecked his cheek. Kristoff got lost in her eyes, and he couldn't finish. Then he snapped out of it. Kristoff got up and went on one knee.

"I knew from the begging that I wanted to be with you forever and well…" Kristoff suddenly got the courage to continue. "Will you marry me?" Kristoff took out a little box and opened it, revealing a silver band with a sapphire and diamonds on it.

Anna couldn't keep in her emotions. She threw herself onto Kristoff, knocking them both over. With a soft kiss, Anna answered his question. Then Kristoff sat up.

"Yes?" 

"Yes!" Kristoff put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close, kissing her again. She kissed him right back, putting her arms around his neck.

When Anna returned back to castle, Kristoff entered with her. Elsa happened to be walking by the gates when they opened. When she saw Anna, she ran toward her.

"Anna! How was your date? It wasn't to cold was it?" 

"It was just…perfect." Anna had that dreamy look, but this time she was acting like a love struck zombie.

"You okay?" 

"Just…perfect." Elsa looked up at Kristoff. He almost was love stuck too. 

"Guys?" Then Elsa smiled big. "What happened?" Anna snapped out of her trance and smiled. She held up her hand to reveal the ring.

"WERE GETTING MARRIED!" Elsa freaked out with joy. (The way Elsa gets excited.) She hugged her little sister.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you too!" Anna immediately went back into her love trance. Elsa backed up and let the two married-couple-to-be kiss. Elsa sighed with happiness.

**Aw so sweet! Like I saw on many of my other fanfics, there will be more chapters. **

**You know I was arguing with myself whether I should start this, or wait to finish my other stories. Oh well. **

**Hope you liked!**


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**Ok hi again! Thanks for those of u who are reading this story! You guys are awesome! Ok! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The wedding had been great. Anna and Kristoff were happily married and were living in their own wing of the castle. Elsa was very happy for them, but she still felt lonely. And now since Anna and Kristoff were _married_, she felt even lonelier than before.

Elsa tried to occupy herself by reading, or using her powers, but she couldn't help but feel empty inside, like something was missing. Every once and a while, Elsa would think that maybe she needed someone in her life, like how Anna has Kristoff, but then she also realized that she wasn't that kind of gal. He would have to be someone really special.

Elsa hardly saw Anna since the marriage, and Anna saw this, so she tried hard to find time to hang out with Elsa. If that wasn't bad enough, the fact that she was the only one with snow powers added to her loneliness.

Today though, Anna told Kristoff that she needed to be with her sister. Kristoff didn't argue, being the sensitive, caring guy that he was. Plus, he would be gone today anyway.

The fact that she was going to be able to hang out with her sister excited Anna. She wasn't lonely, but she missed her sister terribly.

Anna silently giggled to herself as she reached the library doors. They weren't closed, so Anna peeked inside. Elsa was inside reading. Today, Elsa had finally broke. She was tired of being alone in every way.

Though Anna was sad that her sister was crying, it also made her happier because she knew that it would change once she walked through the doors. Anna could hear Elsa's soft crying. She smiled and took a deep breath before entering.

Anna didn't knock and just walked in. Elsa didn't even look up. "Maybe she didn't hear me enter," thought Anna. She smiled. "So what are we going to do first?" Elsa stopped whimpering and looked up.

"Anna?" Elsa stood and ran to her younger sister. Anna and her joined in a big hug. Neither of them wanted to let go. "What…what are you doing here?"  
"Hanging with my awesome big sis of course!" Elsa smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"No Elsa! I'm sorry I haven't been around. So that's why I came! Today is about you!"  
"What about Kristoff?"  
"He agreed that I needed to be with you today. Plus he's on a work trip."  
"You got a good guy Anna." Elsa smiled and hugged her sister again. "Thank you." Anna giggled. She was happy that she could make her sister happy. "Okay Anna. What are we doing first?"  
"Whatever you want to do Elsa. It's your day!"

"Really?"  
"Yup!" Anna smiled cheerfully. Elsa grinned.  
"Okay. Anna?"  
"Yes Elsa?"  
"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna jumped up like a little girl. Elsa hopped she would never change.

Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist and practically dragged her through the halls and into the ballroom. Elsa was filled with so much joy; she couldn't explain how happy she was.

Elsa started by creating an ice rink under their feet. Then, she made her and Anna ice skates. Before Anna could protest about skating, she toppled over into Elsa's arms. Anna gave her a look and the two were off.

They spent almost the whole day skating, having snowball fights, creating snowmen (of course), and just playing in the snow like little kids.

When dinner time came around, Anna and Elsa went out. They enjoyed each others company, and they didn't want the day to end. But it did, sadly.

In the morning, they went back to their normal everyday lives. Elsa hated it, but she was so happy she got to spend time with Anna, that she didn't care.

Elsa was alone, and today she had no duties to do. She decided to head into the mountains to her old ice castle. She made sure to give that area its own winter, like Olaf's flurry, to keep it from melting.

She walked up the steps, memories flooding back. The memories of when Elsa finally let everything go and became free. Sadly, the memories weren't all great, but she tried not to think of those ones.

As she came up to the familiar ice doors, she swear she heard something crash inside. She became worried, thinking of the worst things that could have happened. She pushed the doors open.

Nothing was wrong in the big room ahead of her, but she noticed shattered ice at the bottom of the stairs. She half ran, half skated over to the stairs. Shattered ice trailed up the stairs. Cautiously, Elsa walked up the stairs. The ice lead to her bedroom. She walked through the ice arch. She looked around for the cause of the problem. She noticed a chunk of her wall was busted.

The ice used to build the wall must have fallen down the stairs that was directly below it. Elsa approached the wall. She looked through the hole. Nothing. She looked around. That's when she noticed something strange. She felt as if she wasn't alone. Like someone was there with her. "Who's there?"  
"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Elsa jumped and stared at the source of the voice. A man stepped out from behind a chunk of ice left their from Elsa's battle.

He had pure white hair, and icy blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie, and brown pants that barely made it to his ankles. He had no shoes, and he was holding a long, wooden staff. Elsa immediately went into a defense position.

The Man's P.O.V

I came out from behind my hiding spot, expecting to see a girl wrapped up in the cold. Instead, I saw a beautiful woman in a dress. A dress that didn't seem warm at all. She had stunning platinum blond hair, and blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare for a moment. Then I was snapped back to reality when she put herself in a defense position.

No P.O.V

"What are you doing here?"  
"Oh…um I'm sorry. I was trying to find my way…to you know…a place. Then I got lost and ended up here. Sorry if I disturbed you…and the wall. Sorry bout' that too." Elsa tried to stay strong, but his apology made her soft.

"Oh. Well…just leave then."  
"Right. Do you know where I can find the nearest town from here?"  
"Arrendale."  
"What?"  
"Yes. I do know a town. Arrendale. I'll help you there, considering I should be getting back anyway."

"Thanks." The man lifted his staff on his back, and let both of his hands hand on the sides. They walked out of the castle, not saying a word. Once they got to the border of Elsa's mini winter area, the man spoke again.

"It's crazy how there's snow up there and not here."  
"Yup." The man seemed to be trying to lighten the mood.

"By the way, I'm Frost." Elsa looked over at him.

"What?"  
"Jack Frost, to be exact."  
"Oh. I'm Elsa of Arrendale."  
"Of Arrendale?"  
"Yes. I'm the queen." Jack froze and immediately bowed. Elsa smiled at his manners. He got back up.

"So…did you make that castle back there?" Elsa was startled, but had to stay calm, so he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Well, I guess. With the help of some others." Even though everyone knew she had ice powers, Elsa wasn't comfortable telling this Jack.

"It's an awesome place."  
"Thanks." The rest of the way was silent. Elsa would steal peeks at Jack to see what he was doing, and Jack would do that to her.

When they got closer to Arrendale, Elsa noticed something peculiar. Jack's staff brushed against a tree, creating frost. Elsa jumped in front of him, shocked.

"You have ice powers?"

**Teeheehee. (Normally I would say Dun Dun DUUNN when I leave you guys hanging…mwahaha…but it's not the right kind of story. You know?)**

Hope you enjoyed so far! Hehehe! 


	3. Not the Only One

**Okay. I'm going to start with… thank you for reviewing my story Guest, and actually I feel the same way you do. I knew the beginning was slow, and really had nothing to do with the whole jelsa thing, but I didn't want to hop right into the jelsa thing either so. But I feel the same way to so high five! *gives a high five.* **

**Anyway, the second chapter started the jelsa thing, so it will be that way the rest of the way I promise! **

**Ok enjoy! **

Jack stood shocked at Elsa's sudden outburst. "Um…well."  
"Don't even try to lie to me! I saw the whole thing! Frost doesn't appear that fast, especially in summer!" Jack just smiled.

"Well then yes. I got ice powers." Elsa glanced down at her own hands.

"So I'm not the only one?" she whispered.

"What?" Elsa looked into his big blue eyes. She now knew he was the same as her, but she still didn't know if she could trust him.

"Oh…uh…nothing." Jack shrugged and they both kept walking. Even though Elsa didn't want to open up about her own powers, she still wanted to know about Jack's.

"So, were you born this way?"  
"What way? You mean with the ice powers?"  
"Yeah."

"Well actually it started when I was ice skating with my little sister. The ice was kind of weak and at the moment, and the ice under my sisters feet was cracking. She became scared, but I…" Before Jack could finish, he caught sight of the town. "Is this Arrendale?"  
"Well yes, but I was hoping you would…"

"I should be going. Thanks Elsa, for everything." Just as Jack was ready to leave, Elsa stopped him.

"Where are you going?"  
"Don't know. I'm lost, remember?"  
"Well yeah, but what if you get lost in an area where there isn't someone to help you?"  
"That's kind of worst case scenario."  
"I know, but maybe you could stay here, at least for tonight. It's already getting dark."  
"No. I wouldn't want to intrude."  
"You won't be. I promise."  
"Well I guess it is getting dark." Jack looked up into the sky.

"Okay. I'll stay." Jack walked back toward Elsa. Elsa couldn't help but smile.

They walked through the empty streets of Arrendale until they reached the castle. The guards instantly opened the gates for their queen. One of them noticed Jack.

"Your majesty!"  
"Yes?"  
"Who is this man following you?" Elsa looked at Jack. She paused as she got lost in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Um…a friend." Elsa shook her head to get out of the trance. "Yes. He is a friend."

"Okay. If you say so." The guards let Jack pass, and the two walked in. As Elsa led Jack down a hallway with many bedrooms, Anna caught a glimpse and her mouth dropped open. She didn't intrude though.

Once they reached an open bedroom, Elsa motioned him inside. "I hope it will be comfortable for you."  
"It will. Thanks." Elsa nodded and walked down to her own bedroom.

Elsa's P.O.V

Jack is a pretty amazing guy. I just wish he would have finished that story. I think that's why I let him stay. Or was it because he was so amazing. Amazing hair, beautiful…beautiful eyes, and ice powers!

No P.O.V

Elsa now had a dreamy look in her eyes. Little did she know that Jack felt the same way about her.

That night, Elsa couldn't sleep. She tried hard, but she just couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

Elsa's emotions covered her bedroom in ice, just like it used to when she was a child and she felt great emotions.

She didn't bother to take the ice away, because she found the ice's coldness to be soothing. She soon fell asleep, in her now cold room.

Jack couldn't sleep either. So he decided to take a stroll down the castle halls. He flew, only so he wouldn't wake anyone. As he flew, he went past a hallway. This hallway felt unusually cold. Curious, he flew down the hallway, trying to find the source of the cold.

He soon came to a door that had blue snowflake patterns on it. He touched his hand to the door. It was freezing. Not that it bothered him; he just knew there was a temperature change.

Jack stuck his hand under the crack, being careful not to wake the person sleeping inside. Once he got his hand far enough, he swore he felt ice. He stood up and turned the knob. He peeked inside and saw the whole room covered in ice. What he found next was so shocking that he almost slammed the door.

Elsa was sleeping in the ice covered bed. Ice that Jack could have only created, especially since it was summer. And Jack knew he didn't do it. Elsa must have powers too!

Jack stumbled back in awe. Not only was Elsa beautiful, but she had powers like his! He wasn't the only one!

Jack carefully closed the door. When he did, he let his body fall along the door. He too had a dreamy look in his eyes.

The next morning, Elsa made sure to remove the ice. Jack was already up and he was roaming the halls. Elsa headed his way. "Sleep good?"  
"No. I couldn't stop thinking about…" Jacks hand flew to his mouth to stop the flow of words.

"About what?"  
"Um…about…about…" Jack was trying to think of an excuse. _I was thinking about you. _"I was thinking about which way I need to go to find my…destination." Elsa obviously looked hurt. She was hoping he would say something else. "Is there a problem Elsa?"  
"No…no." Elsa snapped herself out of the trance. "So are you leaving today?"  
"I guess."  
"Well…maybe…you know. I mean, you don't know where you're going, and I wouldn't care if you stayed here."  
"Well I don't know which way, so I guess I could stay."

"Great." The two went on with their day. Elsa had work to do, so Jack decided to go into town. There were a lot of couples enjoying there day, and a lot of men were asking girls about some dance.

As Jack was walking along, he noticed a familiar face. He had seen her when Elsa was bringing him to his room. This girl had red hair, and she wore it in two pig-tail braids. Another guy was next to her. He had blond hair and he seemed to be asking her something.

Jack watched as the girl said yes. They both hugged, and then the guy hopped into a sled and waved goodbye. When the guy was out of sight, he approached the girl.

"Hi. I don't really know my way around here and…" Before he could finish, the girl jumped up.

"I saw you in the castle with Elsa! You guys make a great couple! Elsa needs someone in her life." Jack's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Oh sorry. I'm Anna, Elsa's sister. Who are you?"  
"I'm Jack Frost." He shook his head. "Wait, what do you mean, great couple?"  
"I don't know, I thought that was why Elsa brought you to the castle."  
"No. She was just being kind. You think she likes me?"  
"Sure! She never looks at guys the way she looks at you." Jack looked up.

"She likes me?"  
"Maybe. Why don't you find out Jack?"  
"Well…I."  
"Ask her out on a date! I'm sure she'd love it!" Jack was filled with confidence.

"You think so?"  
"I know so. You can even ask tonight!"  
"She is wonderful."  
"What?" Jack shook his head.

"I'm going to ask her."  
"That's the spirit!" Jack looked at Anna.

"What does she like?"  
"She loves that little place over there." Anna pointed to a smaller restaurant.

"Bring her there for a first date? That's a little…small don't you think?"  
"That's what makes it special. You actually have to make a reservation to get in. She would love it."  
"Okay. Anything else she enjoys?"  
"Ice skating! She loves that! I know. She's been trying to teach me for ages!"  
"That's great! But it's the middle of summer. Won't my ice melt?"  
"Your ice?"  
"I meant the ice."

"No not with Elsa around. Has she told you yet?"  
"Told me what?"  
"She has ice powers."  
"Oh interesting." Jack grinned.  
"Well, anyway. There is a special place around the fjord that she loves to go. She built barriers so she could create an ice rink without freezing the fjord. Anyway, you can take her there too! Oh that would be a perfect night!"  
"Well. Okay! I'll do it! I'll go make a reservation now! Thank you Anna!" Jack walked toward the little restaurant. He made a reservation and found out where the blocked off area of the fjord was. Then he bought a bouquet of flowers and headed back for the castle. He started to practice what he would say to Elsa.

"I was wondering if you would come with me on a date. Want to come on date with me? Would you like to…" Before he could finish, Elsa opened the doors. Luckily, Jack had the flowers hidden.

"Jack?" Jack rehearsed in his mind what to say.

"Elsa…you would…can you…with me…come to…" Elsa smiled.

"Are you trying to ask me out Jack Frost?"  
"Yeah." Jack took out the flowers and handed them to her.

"Oh Jack! Yes. I'll come with you." Jack smiled. They were off on the date.

**Teeheehee! Okay again thanks for the follows, favorites, reviews, and for reading! You guys are sooooo awesome! **


	4. The Date

Jack led Elsa to the restaurant that Anna had mentioned. Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh Jack! I love this place! But it's so hard to get in! How did you know I liked it here?" Jack flashed back to the talk with Anna.

"A little birdy told me." Jack loved Elsa's smile and hoped he could see it all night. He walked inside, and a lady met up with them.

"Do you have a reservation?" 

"Yes. It's under Jack Frost." The girl flipped through a book.

"Ah Mr. Frost. This way please." The lady led them to their table, and they sat. Elsa and Jack started to go through the menu.

"Jack. You didn't have to do this." 

"Yes I did." 

"Thanks." Jack found what he wanted and watched as Elsa looked through the menu.

"You look beautiful tonight Elsa." Elsa glanced up from the menu and smiled at Jack.

"Thank you. You're very handsome yourself." Jack smiled.

"Found what you want?" 

"No. Everything is so good. Did you find something?" 

"Yes. I'm going to order a plate of ribs." 

"Oh those do sound good. I'll get those too then." 

"Okay great!" They waiter came and took their order. Then they talked for hours. Jack kept trying to drop hints about Elsa's powers, but she refused to tell. Then their food came. Jack and Elsa immediately dug in.

"Wow these are amazing!" 

"Yeah." Jack and Elsa enjoyed their meal and then they paid the bill. When they walked out, it was night. When they were outside, Elsa took Jack's hands.

"Thanks for a wonderful night Jack." Jack grinned.

"Who said it was over?" Jack lifted his hand to make sure that there was wind. Then he let go of one hand and flew into the sky.

"Whoa!"

"Don't worry!" Jack pulled Elsa closer. "I got you." Elsa smiled up at him.

Jack let the wind push them to the area Anna talked about. Elsa's mouth dropped.

"How did you…?" 

"I hear you like to ice skate." 

"Oh I love it!"

"Good." Jack set Elsa down. Not only did he freeze a small area of the fjord, but he made a snowy scene around it two to set the mood. "I hope you don't mind the cold." 

"Not at all." Jack pulled out some skates from his bag and handed a pair to Elsa. Then he put his on.

Elsa hopped onto the ice. She gracefully skated around. Jack joined her. For awhile, Jack wanted to skate _with _Elsa, but he was worried she wouldn't want that. He was relived when Elsa grabbed his hands again and they skated together. "This is my favorite spot in Arrendale you know." 

"Yup. I also hear it has a great view." Elsa looked up and saw the northern lights coming out.

"It really is beautiful Jack." They were now skating close together, and soon they were hugging and depending on the wind to keep them upright. Elsa leaned against Jacks chest, and Jack started to run his hand through her lovely hair.

Later on, they both decided to sit on the bank and watch the northern lights. Jack had prepared for it and he brought a blanket for them to sit on. Elsa looked over at Jack.

"Jack?" 

"Yes." 

"You never finished that story, about how you got your powers." 

"Oh right." Elsa waited.

"Could you tell me?" Jack paused.

"Yeah. Well I wasn't born this way." 

"You…you weren't?" 

"No. I'll start where I left off. The ice under my sister's feet was cracking and she was becoming scared. I tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't. So I turned it into a game of hopscotch. I started to jump around trying to get her to laugh, when I noticed the ice breaking." Elsa now had her head rested on Jack's shoulder.

"I didn't want her to worry, so I told her on three to jump. So I counted 1-2-3. On three, I swiped her legs down with my staff away from the ice and she slid to safety." 

"You're a very…good…brother." Jack noticed that Elsa was dozing.

"It was a happy moment, until the ice beneath me broke, and I fell into the cold water." Elsa's head shot up.

"I started to drown. But the moon saved me. You see, he made me a guardian. He did this because of my act of love. I basically sacrificed myself for her. So the moon saved me and made me a guardian of children." That got Elsa thinking of the moment when Anna sacrificed herself, and was saved because of her act of love.

"Wow." 

"Yeah. So my hair turned white, my eyes turned blue, and a gained snow powers. Also to fly with the wind. That was like an added bonus." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah. So now you know." Elsa looked down at her hands.

"I got something to tell you now." 

"What?" Elsa took her hands and created a snowflake. "You have powers too?" 

"Yeah. I thought I was the only one. Until now. I was actually born this way." 

"Really? That's so cool!" 

"Yeah. Now it is. Back then, I actually froze all of Arrendale, and almost killed by sister! I thought my powers were terrible actually. I thought…I thought I was a monster." Elsa looked down. Jack put his arm around her.

"I don't think you're a monster. I think your powers are amazing!" 

"Oh Jack." Jack hesitantly leaned forward, wanting to make sure Elsa would approve. He closed his eyes. He suddenly felt her soft lips on his. They kissed each other, and they both loved it.

A bit later, Elsa fell asleep. Jack didn't want to wake her, so he packed up everything, and carried Elsa back to the castle. When he got to her room, he laid her carefully on the bed. Before he left, he kissed her on the forehead. That was the best night of his life!

Elsa and Jack spent the whole next day together. They spent a lot of time in the ballroom, playing with there powers. They had snowball fights (which Elsa won most of the time), they skated some more, and even went sledding.

Jack started to feel more comfortable around Elsa, and vise versa. Elsa was finally feeling less lonely. The emptiness in her heart was starting to fade.

**Teeheehee again! I couldn't wait to write the other chapters! I just love this story! Thanks again for the reviews and follows and favorites! It makes me feel good! Teeheehee! **

**Thanks for reading! (Oh and sorry for making this chapter a bit shorter than the others.) **


	5. Avoiding

**Hehehe. I wrote fast again. *blushes* Teeheehee! (You're probably going to hate me for this chapter) *Evil Smile* (Nothing inappropriate, I promise)**

Today Elsa had some serious work to do, so Jack went off on his own. He tried to occupy himself by doing pranks on people, but he couldn't get Elsa and the date out of his mind. She was so beautiful on that night as she gracefully glided across the ice. He wanted to relive that night so bad.

The fact that there were couples everywhere made him wish he and Elsa was one of those couples.

He decided to go back to the castle and to his room. Elsa was in the library, so Jack stayed out of there so he wouldn't bother her.

Jack still couldn't believe that Elsa thought she was a monster. She was no where near being a monster. She was the most beautiful, smart, talented gal that Jack ever saw.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, drawing Elsa with ice in the carpet.

Meanwhile, Elsa couldn't concentrate on her work. There was a lot of paperwork to do, but she couldn't stop thinking about Jack. She was trying to write The King of Corona's name on the paper, but she ended up writing Jack Frost.

When she realized her mistake, she scrambled to erase it before anyone noticed. Then at the worst moment, Anna walked in.

"Hey."  
"Hi Anna. What…what are you doing here?"  
"Coming to say hi. And I want to know how the date went!"  
"Date? W-what d-date?"  
"The date you had with Frost."  
"How did you know?"  
"You keep coming home from hanging out with Jack with a dreamy look in your eyes. Just like me with Kristoff. You had to go on one date! So?" Elsa was holding papers, and with a sudden happy outburst, threw them in the air.

"It was amazing Anna! Jack is such an amazing guy!" 

Jacks P.O.V

_Maybe I should go over to Elsa and see if she's doing well. Yeah. I want to be sure she's okay. _

I melted the ice pictures and walked to my door. With a deep breath, I walked out. I almost have half of the castle memorized, and that included the library. I walked over to the library to see if Elsa was okay, when I heard voices at the door. It was Anna and Elsa's voice. "He is an amazing guy!" That was Elsa. I could tell by her sweet voice.

"Do you think he feels that way about you?" That was Anna.  
"I hope so. I mean I have never felt so happy in my life, other than when you thawed."  
"That's so sweet Elsa. I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah." 

No P.O.V

"Hey Elsa."  
"Yeah?"  
"The Fall Ball" Anna paused and giggled," Fall Ball. Anyway, it's coming up. Do you think Jack will ask you?" At that, Jack got thinking. _I would love to take Elsa! _

"Maybe. That would be wonderful!"  
"Do you even think he knows about it?"  
"Probably. He's been out on the streets of Arrendale all day and people are constantly talking about it, you know, because it's only in a week." Jack jumped. _A WEEK? _

"It would be awesome. Well I got to go. Kristoff is waiting!"  
"Have fun!"  
"Thanks!" Jack heard Anna coming out and he flew to the high roof, hoping she wouldn't notice him. He held his breath as Anna walked away. When she was gone, Jack floated down. A great idea popped into his head and he was off.

Elsa finished up and went to Jacks door. She knocked first. "Jack?" No answer. She knocked again. "Jack?" When there was no answer, Elsa opened the door. He wasn't there. "Maybe he is in town."  
Elsa walked out to town. She noticed soft frost on the ground and followed it. After a couple hours of looking, she went back to the castle. At night when Jack came back, Elsa ran up to him. "I have been looking all over for you! What have you been up to?"  
"Nothing." Jack walked to his room and shut the door. Elsa started to feel a little bad about his actions. But she shook it off.

"He's probably in a mood."

The next few days, Jack hardly talked to Elsa. He was always was out in the town. Elsa started to feel rejected. She started to grow angry at Jack.

Jacks P.O.V

I hate avoiding Elsa, but I can't let her find out. If I don't talk to her, then I will most likely not spill the surprise. It was only three days until the Ball, and my surprise. I just need to keep this up a little longer.

I've been running around, getting supplies for the special night. I went threw my list of supplies. I have everything, except one thing. Elsa.

No P.O.V

"He's avoiding me! I can't believe him!"  
"I'm so sorry!" Elsa was crying and venting to Anna. Anna thought through her mind.

"What if it's not what you think?"  
"What. That he didn't like me and that date meant nothing to him, that _I _mean nothing to him?"  
"No. I mean what if he's just busy."  
"What could he be busy with? He doesn't have a job! Face it, he doesn't like me anymore!" Elsa cried to Anna. Then at that moment, Jack walked in.

"Hey. What's wrong with Elsa?"  
"Your what's wrong you meany!"  
"What?"  
"You are avoiding Elsa!" Elsa stood up.

"I thought you liked me." Elsa stormed out and went to her room, locking the door. Jack went toward the door.

"Don't even bother, she won't open. I know."

"Why is she acting this way?"  
"Why are you acting this way?"  
"What? I was just planning a special night for her!" Anna was about to yell back when she paused.

"What?"  
"Yeah! I needed to get some stuff. That's why I was in town."  
"Why were you not talking to her?"  
"Because I didn't want to spill the beans. She could have easily got me to tell her!"

"Aw! You're so sweet. And dumb!"  
"What?"  
"How was Elsa supposed to know what you were up to? She's in her room crying because she thought you didn't like her! That you were avoiding her just because!" Anna socked Jack in the arm.

"Ouch!"  
"But because it wasn't that at all, I'll help you. I'll work on Elsa. She probably won't want to go with you after this, but who knows."  
"Thanks Anna."  
"Yup! What do you want me to do first?"  
"I just need you to get Elsa up to the North Mountain in three days. Don't tell her why though, because she probably won't go if she knows."  
"Okay great! Will do!"

Three Days Later

"Elsa!"  
"What?"  
"Can you let me in?"  
"Only if Jack isn't with you."  
"He isn't."

"Okay." Anna walked through the door. She joined her sister on the end of the bed.

"You okay?"  
"No."  
"I'm sorry. Hey, why don't we go into the mountains."  
"Why?"  
"Because then we could avoid Jack all together."  
"I guess a breath of fresh air would be nice."  
"Great." Anna led Elsa out of the castle and toward the North Mountain. When they arrived, Elsa's mouth dropped open. Jack stood there in a tuxedo with a bouquet of flowers. Beside him were a blanket and a picnic basket. He had a candle stick with a couple candles for light. He smiled awkwardly.

"Anna! Where you in on this!" Elsa turned to see that Anna was gone. Elsa scowled at Jack.

"You think this is going to make everything better?"  
"Hear me out…please?" Elsa crossed her arms.

"Fine."  
"I wasn't avoiding you, I was preparing this. You are so beautiful, that I was afraid I would tell my secret and tonight would get ruined. I'm so sorry that I avoided you." Jack looked sincere, but Elsa was still mad at him.

"I…"  
"I understand if you don't want to stay." Jacks head dropped. "I messed up big time huh."  
"Yeah you did. But I guess I'll give you a second chance."  
"Oh thank you!" Elsa, still sore, sat down on the blanket. Jack brought out dinner and dessert and sat it in front of them, just as the northern lights came out. Jack didn't notice, but Elsa had an evil grin on her face.

Elsa took the cake that Jack brought out. Jack was looking away, trying to unload everything. When he turned, Elsa smashed the cake in his face. She started to laugh and Jack was startled.

"What the…?"  
"It's called payback!" Just then Anna ran out from behind some trees and gave Elsa a high five while laughing. Jack was still confused.

"What?"  
"I'll explain. I overheard your conversation with Anna and I thought it was the sweetest thing. But, like Anna said, you did act pretty dumb. So we made a plan. She would bring me here, and I would act like I didn't know. Anna only hid. I got you good."  
"What?" Anna for real left right then. Elsa leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was for being sweet and preparing all of this." Jack wiped the cake off his face.

"So your not mad?"  
"Not anymore. Though next time, don't completely avoid me okay?"  
"Okay. I really am sorry." Jack handed her the flowers and Elsa took them gladly.

"Jack you really are a nice guy, you just don't think." Jack laughed.

"I won't disagree with that." Jack didn't try to make any moves on Elsa, knowing what he did might have affected there relationship, but when Elsa kissed him after dinner, Jack knew she accepted his apology.

**Okay im sorry about the whole avoiding thing. Here are my reasons for doing that:  
**

**1: I don't plan out details so it just came to me**

**2: A lot of Jelsa stories are all ooy gooey perfect the whole way through and I didn't want that. **

**I thought it just added a little bit of somethin somethin. Plus when I write it that way, it gives you a good idea of how much Jack really likes Elsa. *Aw!* **

**So yeah. **

**Also thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows again! **


	6. A Whole New World

Elsa stared up at the northern lights. "It's beautiful. Isn't it?"  
"Yes you are." Elsa didn't know, but Jack wasn't looking at the lights.

"What?" Jack shook his head.

"Yes it is! It is beautiful!" Elsa nodded and looked back up at the lights. Jack sighed. _Not as beautiful as you though. _

"Looking at the lights bring back so many memories." Jack glanced up at the lights.

"Like what?"  
"Well, Anna would always wake up to the northern lights. Then she would jump up on my bed and try to wake me up to go play. Oh man I love her."

"Yeah. I love you too." Elsa looked back over at Jack.

"What?"  
"I bet you loved her! That's what I meant…you know...because she's your sister…and all." Jack laughed nervously.

"That's not what you said."  
"Is so!" Elsa crossed her arms and smiled.  
"Is not!"

"Is…" Before he could finish, Elsa kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hugged her. With a dreamy look in his eye Jack said,"…not." Elsa smiled.

"That's what I thought." Elsa looked up at Jack and frowned. He had an evil look in his eye. "Jack?" Then out of the blue, Jack started to tickle her.

Elsa burst out laughing. "Jack…ha ha ha…stop! Jack!" Jack smiled at his victory and stopped. Elsa playfully punched Jack in the arm. He pretended that it hurt. Then they both fell onto there backs and stared up at the sky.

Then Jack shot ice up into the air, in the shape of a heart. In the middle it said _I Love You Elsa. _Elsa looked over at him. She didn't feel lonely when she was around him. She finally felt whole again. She felt safe in his arms.

Elsa and Jack leaned into each other, giving each other another kiss. Jack put his hand on her face and stared into her big blue eyes. Elsa did the same thing. They got lost for a moment. "Elsa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well I…I mean…well…when I said I bet you love your sister…well…I meant…what I meant was…" Elsa put her finger to Jacks lips.

"I love you too Jack." Jack opened his arms, and they hugged for what seemed like hours. Jack looked up at the lights.

"You know, there's a better view of the lights in the sky." Elsa's eyes widened. Jack smiled. He stood and helped Elsa up. Then he used one arm to hold onto Elsa and they were off.

Jack flew right through the lights. Elsa put out her free hand and attempted to touch the lights. Jack giggled. He started to point out things that they were seeing.

_(__A Whole New World__ from Aladdin. Go through the song with that tune.) _

_**Jack**__: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, queen, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_**Jack**__: I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic ride_

_**Jack**__: A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

_**Elsa**__: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_**Jack**__: (Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

_**Elsa**__: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_**Elsa**__: A whole new world_

_**Jack**__: (Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_**Elsa**__: A hundred thousand things to see_

_**Jack**__: (Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_**Elsa**__: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be_

_**Jack**__: A whole new world_

_**Elsa**__: Every turn a surprise_

_**Jack**__: With new horizons to pursue_

_**Elsa**__: Every moment gets better  
__**Both**__: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

_**Jack**__: A whole new world_

_**Elsa**__: A whole new world_

_**Jack**__: That's where we'll be  
__**Elsa**__: That's where we'll be_

_**Jack**__: A thrilling place  
__**Elsa**__: A wondrous place  
__**Both**__: For you and me…_

**I think I might cry! *sniffs* **

**Sorry about the weird formatting in the song. Microsoft got all weird. **

**Anyway, the song is from Disney's **_**Aladdin **_**therefore, I don't own it. But I thought it would be so cute.**

**I would have kept going with the chapter, but I thought it should end right there. Like it was the most perfect place to end! **

**Anyway, thanks Followers and Favoriters (is that right? Favoriters? Oh well.) and Reviewers! High Fives to all ya'll! *gives high fives***

**Oh and the Title is the songs title so I don't get credit for creating that title. Just letting you know. It's all Disney! **

**(Getting' Disney up in here!)**


	7. A Twist

"Oh how sweet! They are having a little duet! Phooey!" The crystal balls picture of Elsa and Jack faded away. Pitch gawked at the sight.

"Jack and Elsa sitting in a tree…blah blah blah blah phooey!"

Pitch Black pet the little cat made of black sand is his hands. Pitch changed the picture to show the couples previous date. "Aw. There so in love. Gross." Pitch zoomed the picture on Elsa.

"It may be gross, but it also might be the perfect way to get back at Jack from all those years!" Pitch started to pet the cat harshly.

"Many years of running and hiding! He has no idea how long I've waited to gain control over my nightmares and not have nightmares fight me! I have been hiding all these years and I have been trapped, all because of him!"  
"But now he has a _little girlfriend._"

"What are you going to do Pitch?" Pitch turned around to face his new partner.

"Well, thanks to you, I know the perfect way to get back at Jack."  
"And Elsa and her sister right?"

"But of course…Hans." Hans and Pitch smiled evilly.

"Good. They will deserve what's coming to them!"  
"Right again Hans!"  
"So what _are _you going to do?"

"Well, we will need some help."

"Who will be qualified to help us?"  
"Someone desperate for money I'm sure."

"Okay. How will we find someone desperate for money?" Pitch angrily glanced at Hans.

"You will just have to find someone!"  
"Don't you remember, I can't step foot in Arrendale."

"You're a terrible villain. JUST GO!"  
"Alright! I will need a disguise." Pitch grunted.

"FINE!" Pitch threw some black dust at Hans and he transformed into a new man. Hans jumped.

"What is wrong with you? Killing me won't get us anywhere!"  
"It's not going to kill you, you big baby! During the time that I was trapped, my magic strengthened. It will transform you to someone else."  
"Oh good."

Hans's sideburns disappeared and his hair blackened. His nose shrunk, and his eyes turned blue, which they were originally green. His normal outfit turned into a t-shirt and jeans. His light freckled vanished, and his skin tanned. "Wow."  
Pitch congratulated himself.

"Thanks. Now what name shall you be known by?"  
"Um…how about. Andri?"  
"Sure whatever. Just go. Return with someone who is willing to help us." Hans nodded and started to leave. "Oh and Hans."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't let the boy or girl know why they are doing what you are paying them to do."  
"Okay. Does the boy or girl need to be a certain age?"  
"No. Just and age where they are fairly strong, smart, and can walk."

"Oh okay." Then Hans was out.

Meanwhile

Jack floated to the ground. Elsa looked over at him. "Oh Jack. This was the best night ever!" Jack blushed as she kissed him once more. She looked up at the sky. Sunrise would soon come. "We probably should get back. I'm really tired." Elsa looked over at him. "Aren't you tired?"  
"No. Being a guardian means I'm immortal. That also means I don't need sleep."  
"Oh. Well then…l-lets…g-go." Elsa yawned. She was about to pick up the picnic blanket, when Jack stopped her.

"You're tired. Why don't you just rest a bit while I clean up?"  
"Jack no. I…" Jack picked up the basket and gave Elsa a look. "I don't have a choice do I?"  
"Nope!"

"Oh okay. Thanks." Jack started to pick up, while Elsa slept.

Back at Arrendale.

Hans, or Andri, walked along the road. He smiled at everyone, just so they wouldn't get suspicious, but really he wanted to get revenge on all of them. He looked around at the ends of the streets, trying to find the perfect minion.

He passed many old, beat down adults and older people. They would have been perfect if they hadn't lost so much strength and weight. Plus they all looked like they didn't want to talk anyway.

Hans looked behind him, while walking forward, when he bumped into someone. He turned to apologize, when he saw Anna. Instead he froze. "Hi! Are you new here? I haven't seen you around? Oh and I'm Anna. Princess Anna really."  
"Um…h-hi." Hans shook his head to get his act together. "Excuse me. Hello. Yes I am new here. My name is Andri."  
"He he. Hi Andri! How are you?" Hans was smiling, but inside he was burning up with hatred toward Anna and her sister. His eyes were searching, while Anna was babbling. That's when he spotted a young girl. She was wearing old, worn out clothes, and she was covered in dirt. He smiled.

"Don't you think so?" Hans looked at Anna.

"Huh? Oh…um…yeah sure…I guess." He watched as the young girl started to leave. _Wait! Wait! _

"You okay?"  
"Fine. Have a good day miss, I must be going."  
"Okay! Have a nice day!"  
"Yup." Hans left and almost raced after the girl. The girl never noticed him coming, so when he laid a hand on her shoulder, she jumped. She gasped and reacted quickly, pulling a lead pipe out of the ally way.

"Stay back!"  
"Whoa!" Hans lifted his hands up in surrender. "Don't need to go there sweet cheeks." The girl, still holding the pipe tightly, lowered it.

"What do you want?"  
"I need you to do something for me."  
"Why should I?"

"Because." The girl, still frowning, stared at him. "I have money." He pulled out the money. The girl's eyes widened. She needed the money, but she was also pretty smart.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't permanently get rid of me once you're done using me?" Hans was starting to get impatient.

"I won't. It's really a small task, and when you're done you can run off with the money. But I'll only give it to you if you do what I say."  
"I…how do I know you wont back stab me?"  
"I won't kid! You want the money or not?"  
"Fine." Hans smiled.

Back in the Mountains

Jack watched as Elsa's chest lifted and fell with her slow breathing. She looked so peaceful. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. Jack had finished packing. He was going to wake Elsa, but he didn't have the heart. Instead, he decided to carry her home again. As he went to pick her up, her eyes shot open. He immediately shot back.

"I was…I mean…I didn't want to wake you." Elsa smiled.

"Your sweet, but I only had my eyes shut. I would never make you carry me down this mountain." Jack smiled.

"I can do it you know?" He started to flex his biceps and Elsa laughed. She got up, with Jack's help, and they headed down the mountain.

Back at Pitch's Lair

"Did you find someone?" Hans almost threw the girl in front of Pitch. When the girl looked up, she almost screamed. "No need to be afraid, especially when you're on my side young girl." The girl, being strong from her time on the streets, stiffened. "What's your name child?"  
"Netta."

"Ah Netta. Let me show you to your room." Pitch led her into Hans's bedroom and shut the door.

"That's my room!"  
"Yeah well it's the only room in my lair so deal with it." Hans grunted.

"Fine. Anyway, what do you plan on 'Netta' doing?"

"Well, in my plan, we are going to lead Elsa into a trap. Netta is going to use and excuse to lure Elsa away from Jack or vise versa. She will lead them to an area where my nightmares will be waiting, and then I'll kidnap her and bring her here. Jack will look here first and be so desperate to save his girlfriend that he will give up his own life!" Pitch laughed.

"Good plan. When will we set the trap?"  
"Tomorrow, on Jack's date that he has planned for her."  
"How do you know that he has a date planned?"  
"He will tonight." Pitch grinned evilly.

Back at the Castle

Jack sat in his bedroom, staring at the roof. He couldn't sleep, mainly because he didn't need to, but he still couldn't stop thinking about Elsa…AGAIN! As Jack sat, he heard a voice. It was soft and peaceful. _Take Elsa on a date tomorrow. She needs you after you avoided her. _

Jack started to agree with the voice. _I should. She deserves it, especially after what I did to her. Yeah. I'm going to do it! _Jack smiled to himself and fell asleep.

In the morning, Jack went to Elsa's room. He knocked, and he heard her say in a minute. He waited and she opened the door. She was just finishing her braid. "What's up Jack?"  
"I'm taking you out to breakfast."  
"Really? Well I mean yes, I'll attend with you, but why?"  
"I need to repay you for what happened last week."

"Oh Jack, you don't need to. Saturday night was good enough."  
"No. Only the best, for the best."  
"Okay I won't argue with that." With that Elsa kissed Jack. Then they were off. They ended up going to a little place for breakfast. No one was there, because it was so early in the morning. The lady took their order, and then they got their food.

"Elsa I am truly sorry for what happened."  
"Hey. I forgive you. You can stop apologizing."  
"Sorry."  
"Stop!"

"Okay I'm…" Elsa leaned across the table and kissed Jack. "What was that for?"  
"To get you to be quiet!"

"Well it worked!" With that, a little girl with short blond hair burst through the door. She looked around until she spotted Elsa.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" The little girl ran up to Elsa.

"What's wrong sweetie?"  
"It's my family! They need your help!"  
"My help?"

"Yes!" The little girl started to tug on Elsa's arm.

"Okay okay! I'll be right back Jack."  
"I can come too." The little girl's eyes widened.

"Um...well…oh whatever!" The girl led Elsa and Jack over to an open field. When she got their, black horses that were made of sand. Because the girl hadn't seen them before, she screamed making her seem innocent. Jack shot one.

"Nightmares! Pitch! Run Elsa and you little girl! RUN!" They didn't argue and ran as Jack destroyed the nightmares.

When he finished, he found the girls hiding behind a trashcan. Jack laughed.

"It's okay. There gone." The girl got up and ran without saying another word.

"Wait! What about your family!" Jack shrugged.

"You were really brave out there."  
"Oh it was nothing."  
"Was so! You saved me and that little girl's life! You're my hero!" With that Elsa gave Jack a kiss.

Meanwhile, Pitch was having a tantrum.

**I know its not all lovey dovey the whole way through and I'm sorry if you don't like what I have decided to do with the story, but I thought it needed a bigger twist. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Ok oh and Dun Dun DUUUNNN! **


	8. Back to the Drawing Board

**Hehehe. There is a **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**moment in this chapter so I don't own that part. Okay thanks followers, favoriters (as I am now going to call them) and reviewers. **

Pitch angrily paced through his lair. "You ruined my plan!" 

"What did you expect me to do? Tell the guy he couldn't come? That would raise suspicion! You should have thought your plan out better!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"That's right! And what the heck were those black horse sand things? They almost killed all of us! I thought you just were playing a prank!" 

"I…I am. But the sand is part of my trick. Don't worry, they won't harm anyone." _But I will. _The girl crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Just give me the money and let me go home." 

"Who said I was done with you?" 

"What! That guy over there told me it was a simple task!" 

"Yes but you failed! Don't think I'm letting you off the hook after that poor performance!" 

"What?" 

"That's right! I have a new plan. A full proof one." 

"Just F-Y-I, they will get suspicious if I show up again." 

"Who said you're going to show up? What I have in mind for you requires you to be quiet, and stealthy. I will get my revenge!" Suddenly, the girl felt scared.

Back at the Castle

"Seriously Elsa? You beat me again!" Elsa laughed. Jack and Elsa were in her room playing Elsa's old childhood game.

"I told you I was a wiz at this game! I played this with Anna for hours. I even played this sometimes with my parents when we had to close the gates. I have had a lot of experience." Jack smiled.

"Oh really?" Jack moved his game piece. "Ha! I knocked your player off the board!" Elsa smiled. She rolled the dice and ended up knocking his only player that was out of home off the board.

"What was that?" Jack grunted. "Oh come on Jack. Where is the brave, sensitive guy I know?" 

"Sensitive? If I was sensitive wouldn't I stop doing this?" Elsa frowned.

"Doing what?" Jack started to tickle Elsa again, knowing this was her weakness.

"JACK!" The couple burst out laughing and they ended up battling. It went from Jack tickling Elsa, to Elsa tickling Jack. This continued over and over until they were both out of breath. They lay on the bedroom floor laughing over and over. "Your such a nut ball Jack." 

"Why I thought I was the one looking at the nut job."

"Hey!" Elsa playfully smacked Jack. "Jack I love you." 

"Right back at you sweet stuff." Elsa blushed.

"I have never felt this good around anyone." 

"Me too Elsa. I feel like a whole new person around you, I feel like…like…my heart is full." 

"Aw Jack! My heart feels full around you too!"

"I love you Elsa of Arrendale." 

"I love you Jack Frost." They kissed and sat on the floor for hours. "I still beat you though." Jack and Elsa looked at each other. Jack pulled a face, and Elsa was smiling. Then there was knocking on the door. Elsa and Jack shot up and acted like it never happened.

"Can I come in? Or are you having a moment?" Elsa giggled.

"It's Anna. Come on in!" Anna opened the door.

"Hope I didn't ruin anything." 

"Well actually…" before Jack could finish, Elsa jabbed him with her elbow. It took all of Jack's strength to not burst out. 

"What's up Anna?" 

"Nothing. It's just time for dinner." 

"Already?" Anna smiled and left. Jack burst out.

"Ow!" Elsa started giggling.

"Sorry."

The couple went to the dining room where dinner was all set up. They took there seats. Anna and Kristoff didn't stay for long, so Elsa and Jack enjoyed their time together. They were talking and enjoying themselves.

Elsa, of course, was eating all proper, while Jack just ate normally. He got bored and started bending his fork. His fork happened to be filled with mashed potatoes.

Elsa wasn't looking at the moment. Jack's finger slipped and the mashed potatoes flew onto Elsa's face right as she turned her head towards him. Jack gasped, knowing or thinking Elsa would get mad because she was so proper.

"Elsa I'm really…" A piece of steak covered in BBQ flew onto Jacks face. When he wiped the BBQ from his eyes, he saw Elsa laughing.

"Gotcha."

"Oh it's on!" Jack stood and chucked his bread at Elsa. She used her ice to swipe it away, hitting an unsuspecting cook. She rolled up her sleeve and dipped her hands in the mashed potatoes. "Elsa, he, no need to go there." 

"Scared?" 

"No." 

"Good." She threw the mashed potatoes, but Jack ducked and it hit the wall.

"Wow good arm."

"Thanks " Elsa ran over to a cook and took the desert that he was ready to serve and ran over to Jack.

"Oh no." Jack covered the floor in ice, and Elsa not knowing tripped and slid across the ice, toward Jack. The cake flew through the air. Elsa rammed into Jack's legs and he fell over.

He tried his best not to land on Elsa, and ended up landing next to her. They continued to slide and the cake came crashing down on both of their faces. When they stopped sliding, they were laughing and covered in cake.

Jack wiped a bit of cake off his face and tasted it. "Oh yummy!" Elsa laughed and tried a piece.

"Your right." The couple was laughing again. Then Jack took a small chunk of the cake and smashed it onto Elsa. Then Elsa took a bigger chunk and covered him. Soon they were fighting over taking the cake and smashing it on the other person. When they finished, they got up and tried to help each other get the cake off.

Jack took a towel and started to help Elsa wipe the cake off of her face. When her face was clean, he got lost in her eyes again. Then they slowly leaned into each other and kissed. Sparks went off and they both smiled.

Elsa went to the restroom to get cake off her clothes, so Jack stayed to help the servants clean. After a drink of water, Jack noticed Elsa came back. "Hey beautiful."  
"Hi cake boy." Jack looked down and noticed that he forgot to wipe the cake off of his clothes. He just smiled. Elsa came over to him.

"Elsa…" 

"Yeah?" Jack's hands flew to his mouth.

"I will be right back." Jack darted for the bathroom. Elsa giggled and continued to clean up the dining room.

Then the lights flickered out. Elsa's eyes widened. She looked around for the light switch. When she found that the switch didn't work, she started to get worried. "Hello?" 

"Hi Elsa." There was evil laughter, and then Elsa felt herself flying through the sky. She started to scream.

Jack came back into the dining room, which now had the lights on. "Elsa?" There was no answer. He started to look through the dining room and kitchen. "Elsa?" When there was no answer, Jack started to get worried. "ELSA!"

As he walked around the dining room, he almost tripped. He looked down to see sand. Black sand. Jack looked up and saw a broken window. He got really mad.

"Pitch Black."

**Mwahahaha. Who said the twist was over? *evil smile* **

**By the way, the food fight was inspired by **_**Beauty and the Beast. **_**Okay.**

**Also I did make up Netta. That's okay though. There really aren't any young girls who are homeless and in **_**Rise of the Guardians**_** or **_**Frozen**_**, or that have names so. **

**Oh I almost forgot. **

**Dun Dun DUUNN! **


	9. Finding Elsa

**Sorry that I haven't been writing. I've been super busy! Anyway, I won't keep you from reading the story to long. Enjoy!  
**

Jack ran up and down the halls, frantically trying to find Elsa. Pitch had been there and Elsa was missing. That just said trouble.

It was late, and some of the servants were getting annoyed at Jack's actions. They had no idea that their beloved queen was missing. Jack walked over to the front of the girl's restroom, hoping that she had just been in there. He knocked on the door.

"Elsa? Elsa?" No answer. Jack pounded harder. "ELSA!" Still no answer.

Jack raced down the halls. Anna at the moment was walking sleepily down to her and Kristoff's wing of the castle. She noticed Jack running down the hall.

"Jack?" Jack was muttering something.

"Where's Elsa? Elsa? Elsa?" Anna squinted as Jack came closer.

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Jack looked around. His eyes were popping out of his head.

"Elsa. Elsa."

"Elsa?" Anna's eyes widened. "What's wrong with Elsa?" Jack looked at Anna. He grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. He was walking fast and the sleepy Anna nearly fell over. "Jack!"

Jack led her to the black sand. "Pitch Black." Anna looked up at Jack.

"What?"

"My old enemy. I think he has something to do with Elsa disappearing."

"Wait. Elsa disappeared?" Jack explained to Anna about the battle with Pitch Black. Then he explained about what happened tonight.

"I have to find her. If she was kidnapped or something, I need to find her and get her away from that dirty snake!"

"Alright. Let's go." 

"No Anna. Not you."

"Why not? She's my sister!"

"You need to stay here. If I'm just paranoid and Elsa is here, well…you get the idea. Plus you need to make sure no one finds out about Elsa's disappearance." 

"Why?" 

"We cannot have the kingdom go all crazy. Plus I know Elsa would not want you getting hurt."

"Oh. Alright. Do you at least know where she might be?"

"Oh Anna. I know where she is." Anna felt peace knowing that Elsa found a wonderful guy.

"Good. Go and hurry! Don't worry about the kingdom. The ol' princess got this!" Jack smiled. Anna left the kitchen and headed back to her wing so Kristoff wouldn't get worried.

Jack looked out the broken window. He stuck his hand out the window and felt for the wind.

"Take me to Elsa wind!" Jack jumped and flew toward Pitch's lair.

Jack remembered the entrance. There was a broken bed with a hole below it that led to his disturbing home.

He also remembered that when the guardians defeated Pitch Black, the hole was buried with him.

Jack let the wind take him to the middle of a forest. It was just as gloomy as Jack remembered it. He landed in the middle of a clearing. He looked at the soft dirt beneath his bare feet. It was missing the hole.

Jack knelt down and grabbed some dirt. He needed to dig a hole to get to Elsa. "Where's Bunny or North when you need them?" Jack set down his staff and started to dig.

His head shot up when he heard evil laughter. He jumped up and reached for his staff. In a defense position, Jack yelled," Show yourself!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Jack looked around. Pitch being the boogey man could only show his shadow. Only, Jack didn't see a shadow, Pitch himself, or even black sand.

Jack angrily slammed the ground with his staff, covering the floor with ice. Pitch was gone.

Jack fell onto the floor and continued to dig. The thought of Elsa in danger helped him to continue to go on. Dirt found a way into Jack's nails. His hands hurt as he hit rock.

Jack tried to break it with his staff and even ice, but it wouldn't budge.

After hours of frantically trying to break the rock, Jack knew there was no choice.

He let the wind carry him to the North Pole, which was a long ride. When he arrived, he saw Santa Claus, or North, arguing with a couple of elves. When he turned and saw Jack, he smiled.

"Ah Jack! How are you?" he said with his Russian accent.

"Not so good North." North was about to answer when some elves came up to him holding a broken ice plane.

"Not now! Shoo shoo!" North started to softly kick at the elves. They got the idea and left. "Now why aren't you good, Jack?"

"Well you see, um...there's a girl." North smiled.

"My boy! You have a girl! That's great!"

"Yeah I know. She's amazing! But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why?"

"I need to get to Pitch's lair."

"Why? He's stuck in there. Why would you want to let him out Jack?"

"I think he kidnapped my girl!" North froze.

"Oh. I see. Why you think?"

"Well one minute I'm having dinner with Elsa and the next she's gone and there was black sand on the floor! And a broken window!"

"This is serious! I'll call the gang!" North headed for his globe until Jack tugged his arm.

"I just need your snow globe. I don't need you to call the others."

"Why? You'll need help Jack!"

"No North. I think Pitch just wants me. I need to go. I just need the globe to get in." North studied Jack's face. He was serious. He wasn't playing a trick. North smiled and pulled out his snow globe.

"Go get her!" Jack took the globe.

"Thank you North!" Jack turned toward the soft snow. He took the globe.

"To Pitch's lair." Jack threw the globe on the snow and a portal appeared. He turned to face North. He waved with a crooked smile, and jumped through the portal. He landed on top of Pitch's globe.

"Ow." He stood up and looked around. The cages that used to hold the little tooth fairies. He remembered there scared faces and shuddered. "Elsa! Elsa!" Suddenly he heard Pitch's evil laugh.

"Pitch! Argh!" Jack started to shoot ice all willy nilly. Ice covered the entire lair until Jack realized Pitch was gone…again. Jack shrugged and ran through the halls.

"Elsa! Elsa!" He ran and ran until he spotted something shining on the globe. Not the lights of the believers though. Something else.

Jack walked up to it and realized the shining was coming from a nail. The nail was stuck to the globe and had a note attached to it.

Jack read over it and about fell.

_Your going to have to better than that if you ever want to see Elsa again!_

_-P_

**Okay again I'm sorry. Also I have heard about these Q/A things and I want to do that. So feel free to ask the characters questions, and I will answer them. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Also thanks to reviewers, favoriters, followers, and readers! Okay have a good day! **


	10. Elsa's POV

**Another chapter! Yay! **

(At the same time as Jack looking for Elsa)

Elsa didn't dare to open her eyes. The wind on her face told her everything. She must be flying through the air.

At first she thought it might be Jack carrying her, but the wrinkled feel of the person's hands said other wise. Plus the voice was evil and scary.

Elsa cracked an eye open. She was flying way up high. Trees were everywhere. She must be flying over a forest.

Next she looked over at her wrists. Gray hands were holding onto her. "AHHHH!" She looked up to see a sinister face looking at her.

"Hello." Elsa started to struggle.

"Put me down you oversized rat!" The man smiled. His teeth were yellowed and crooked.

"Gladly." The man released his hold on her and she started to fall. Elsa screamed as the ground below her came closer and closer. She put her hands in front of her, trying to create a bed of snow. As she was about to hit the ground, she was lifted back up.

Black sand formed around her hands, like hand cuffs. She was inches away from the ground. She looked up to see the man lowering her to the ground.

"What the heck was that? YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" The man just laughed. Elsa tried to shoot him with ice, but the black sand hand cuffs prevented her from doing so.

"Don't bother pretty." With a turn and a twist of the man's hand, a hole appeared in the ground. Elsa looked down. It was a far way down. "Ladies first!"

"Oooh no! Do you really think I'm that dumb?"

"Fine." Elsa stood at the edge, not budging. Then she suddenly felt the man push her and she tripped into the hole. She landed with a thud, hurting her arm in the process of preventing the fall.

"Ow!" The man laughed. When he got down, he grabbed a hold of a black chain made of sand that was attached to the cuffs. Then he started to pull. "Quit pulling so hard!"

"Quit being annoying!" They reached a cage that was hanging in the middle of the room that used to hold tooth fairies. "Get in!"

"No!"

"Would you like me to put you in her myself?" 

"Fine." Against her will, Elsa climbed into the cage and sat. The man attached the chain to one of the cage bars.

"I don't believe we have properly met, Elsa."

"How do you know my name?"

"I am the creator of fear! I send fear into the hearts of many! I have sent fear into your heart, as well." Suddenly, devilish horses made of black sand, the same as the time that little girl needed help, came out of no where. The man laughed.

"Some call me the boogey man."

"What?"

"I am…Pitch Black." Elsa's eyes widened.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want revenge dear Elsa."

"On me? What did I ever do to you?!"

"I don't want you dear Elsa. I won't lay a finger on you."

"Okay first of all, you dropped me down from the sky _and _dropped me down a hole! Second of all, you were the one holding onto my wrists to bring me here. So don't even go there!"

"Okay I mean I won't lay a finger on you from now on." Elsa grunted.

"Then why am I here?"

"Two reasons my sweet."

"Care to share those reasons?"

"Impatient." Elsa scowled at Pitch. "The first reason is because I don't want you…"

"You already explained that!"

"Don't interrupt!" Pitch cleared his throat. "I want Jack!" Elsa gasped and almost fell back. Pitch just laughed.

"W-why d-do you want J-Jack?" Pitch laughed even more. Then he became serious.

"I want revenge! Revenge on him! He is the one who trapped me down here for years! He took away the chance I had to send fear into children's hearts! To be believed in!" Elsa stared blankly at Pitch.

"Isn't that is job? To be the hero? A guardian? Aren't you the villain?"

"Yes! But villains want things to okay! Otherwise they wouldn't be a villain. But that's beside the point! He took away something that I loved and wanted. I'm only returning the favor." Elsa blushed.

"Jack…loves me?"

"Oh my gosh girl! Do you not pay attention? I even see the way he looks at you! He NEVER looked at anyone or anything like that before! But I don't need this ooey gooey romance stuff. So be quiet!" Elsa's mind was racing. For two reasons.

One that Pitch planned on getting revenge on Jack, but also at the thought that she was loved. Elsa's heart started to beat fast, and she felt warm inside.

"Jack loves me" Elsa whispered.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway, I plan on getting rid of Jack once and for all! He knows you're gone, and I left a clue as to who took you."

"You want him to find you?"

"Yes! Because when he does, I'll be ready. Then I will get rid of him."

"No!" Pitch laughed.

"Then why do you need me here? Jack knows I'm gone already!"

"Because _I'm also_ not dumb. If I let you go you'll warn Jack. If I hide you somewhere else, you could be freed and I not know, or he won't come to me. Plus…someone else wants you."

"What?"

"Remember how I said I didn't want anything to do with you, just bait?"

"Yes."

"Well, you being with Jack was just perfect. Because not only was I able to get revenge, but…" Pitch gestured to a dark part of his lair. An outline of another man was there. He slowly came out.

"I too wanted revenge."

"HANS!" Elsa's face had the expression of pure terror. Hans and Pitch joined in laughter.

"We meet again, Queen of Arrendale." Elsa started to bang the cuffs against the bars.

"No no no." Pitch grabbed hold of the chain and pulled it, throwing her against the cage wall.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge. I thought of the perfect revenge for you and your sister."

"Anna is here?"

"No. But let me explain. We are going to get rid of Jack right in front of you. You will feel so guilty knowing that Jack died, because of you. Sound familiar?" Elsa's breathing quickened.

"Then what? You kill me and Anna too?"

"Well I thought of that, but I plan on making you both miserable, while being alive! You will live the rest of you life feeling guilty, and Anna will live the rest of her life wondering where you are and what happened to you. Mainly because I plan on not letting you step foot in Arrendale again!" Elsa almost burst out in tears.

"How could you do this?"

"Were villains…remember?" Pitch looked up. He could hear digging above his lair. Pitch created a piece of paper and a nail and wrote something on it. Then he nailed it to his globe.

"I need to pay Jack a visit."

"Jack is here?" Elsa started to pull on the bars more than ever.

"Hans. Get Elsa out of here and bring her you-know-where!"

"Right!" Pitch disappeared to mess with Jack. Elsa could hear him laughing. Hans grabbed the chain and pulled Elsa out, well tried. Elsa wrapped her arms around the bars.

"No! I won't let go! You can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can!" The cuffs scratched against the iron as Hans pulled Elsa out. Pitch returned and grabbed onto the chain and Hans' hand. Pitch looked over at Elsa before they started to fly.

"Kiss Jack goodbye!"

**Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN!**

**Just if you didn't know, this chapter was what was happening to Elsa at the same time of Jack trying to find her in the last chapter. **

**Just letting you know…you know…just in case you didn't.**

**Okay so I'm still game for the Q/A thing and thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, favoriters, and followers! **


	11. Where are You?

**Jack:**

Jack slammed his fist on the cold metal, covering it in ice. He paced the room, throwing his hands in the air. "Ugh! Where do I go now?" Jack peered over at an opened tooth fairy cage. "Oh Elsa…where are you?"

**Elsa:**

They continued to fly in the night air. Elsa started feeling sick. "Please. Can we stop? I think I might be sick."

"Quiet!" Elsa felt the puke coming.

"P…Please." Pitch rolled his eyes and created a glass of water. Elsa took it and felt better. As she lowered her cuffed hands, she saw her outer wrists turning a light shade of purple.

"Ouch. Are we almost there?"

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" Elsa looked ahead and saw a huge white castle ahead. Hans turned his head and smiled.

"Welcome to the Southern Isles sweet cheeks!" Elsa's eyes widened. They went over seas?

They finally landed and flew through an open window. Elsa fell to her knees as they landed inside the small room. Because the rest of the castle was infested with servants and other royals, this must have been Hans' room. Elsa looked angry.

"I thought you wanted Jack to find us."

"Yes but its not fun kidnapping someone for bait if you can't play around with the plan a bit and watch the victim suffer." Pitch smiled as he took out a crystal ball. He smiled evilly at Elsa as a picture of Jack appeared.

He was pacing in what looked like Pitch's lair. His face was red with anger and he was slamming his fist continually on Pitch's globe. Elsa sighed.

"Oh Jack…where are you?"

**Jack:**

"Okay. I'm not getting anywhere near close to finding Elsa having a temper tantrum. Okay think Jack. Think!" As he was in a Thinker position, the note was starting to unhook from the nail. Jack paid not attention to it until it flew right in his face.

He grabbed it angrily and was about to rip it, until he realized there was something written on the back.

_Prince H. of the Southern Isles._

"Wow. Okay. It must be a clue." Jack started to think hard. "Prince H. of the Southern Isles. That makes no sense!"

"Wait. Maybe it has something to do with Elsa." Jack peered over to Norway on the globe.

"Anna."

After awhile of flying, Jack arrived back at Arrendale's castle. He landed harshly in the garden. Not wasting one moment, Jack busted through the doors and headed straight for Anna and Kristoff's wing.

He busted the couple's room's door open to find Anna at a desk working on some papers. She jumped up.

"Did you find Elsa?" Completely ignoring her question, Jack shoved the piece of paper at her.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Anna read it, and almost immediately Anna's face turned bright red in anger.

"Yes."

"Really? How?" Jack asked hopeful.

"That rat Hans." Jack remembered H. "He pretended to like me, just to become king of Arrendale. Then he almost killed my sister! We forbade him from ever coming here again! I never want to here his stupid name AGAIN!"

"Whoa! I see scars run deep. Well I found this at Pitch's lair. I think this Hans character might be evolved. I also think this is a clue."

"Was Elsa at this so called Pitch's lair?"

"No." Jack flipped the note over to reveal Pitch's note. Anna only got angrier.

"Why that little!" Anna rolled up her sleeves. "When I get my hands on those dirty snakes…!"

"Calm down Anna. I need help. I don't know where else to look."

"Well the rat is a snooty prince from the Southern Isles. Maybe he's there." Jack's smile widened.

"That's my only chance to find Elsa. I don't know where else to look!"

"Go get her! And give Hans a good punch in the jaw for me!"

"I will!" Just as Jack was about to leave, Anna yelled, "Oh and tell him it was courtesy of Anna!"

"Okay!" Jack's voice was only a whisper and then he was gone again.

**Elsa:**

"My plan is working just as…well…planned!"

"Yes. Although Pitch, I thought he would be to dumb to find the note on the back."

"Me too Hans. I thought it would take a couple days." Hans turned over to Elsa.

"Here that? Your true love is coming to save you!"

"Yes Hans. Only to meet his doom!" Pitch and Hans joined in laughter while Elsa wept silently. She is finally loved, she finally felt like she wasn't lonely, only to find out that it would all be taken away from her as fast as it came.

"You people are sick!" Pitch pretended to look offended.

"Oh no Elsa. I had a check up not to long ago and I am perfectly healthy!" Pitch and Hans laughed again.

"You also have pathetic humor" Elsa muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, you, Jack, and Anna, are about to meet your terrible fates!"

**Dun Dun DUUUNNNN!**

**I know this chappie is shorter, but oh well. Okay time to go down the usual list. **

**1. Still up for the Q/A thing**

**2. Thanks to Reviewers, Followers, and Favoriters**

**3. Hope you are enjoying the story**

**4. And Have a Good Day!**


	12. Strike 3, Your Out!

**Sorry that I haven't been writing. School started up so I won't be writing as much. Sorry. Especially to fanfictionergocrazy who asked me to write soon. I'm really sorry! *Laughs nervously* **

**Anyway, just letting you know. **

**Also, **

**We are coming to the end of our story! Wow. **

Jack flew and pushed himself harder than he ever did before. He was still flying over the water, and he was starting to tire. But the thought of Elsa with those men pushed him to keep going.

As Jack came closer to the castle, his vision blurred. He closed his eyes for only a moment, and then he felt something ram into him. He opened his eyes against the wind as he fell to see dark figures in the sky.

Elsa:

"I thought you wanted him to come here!"

"I do Elsa. It's just that Jack is somewhat smart. If I didn't give him obstacles, he would get suspicious."

"Argh. You're a brat!"

"Whoa Elsa. No need to shout out insults." Pitch smiled, again pretending to be offended. Elsa scowled. She looked down at her cuffs. The purple skin turned slightly black, and it was raw.

Jack:

He fell down and luckily hit the water. He floated for a moment, a little light headed. He shook it off and pushed up to the surface. As he was swimming to the shore, he looked up. The black figures where just a blur.

Partly because they were up so high, and because Jack's vision had blurred. He washed up on shore. He laid there for a moment, as if he was dead, trying to rest his weak body.

"Must. Find. Elsa." He struggled to pick his body off the floor. When he finally got up, something rammed into him again, making him fall over into the soft sand.

In anger, Jack looked up. The black thing that had hit him was close enough. It looked like a horse…wait.

"A NIGHTMARE!" Jack jumped up, held strong to his staff and shot at the running nightmare.

The other's noticed this, and instead of staying in position, came after Jack. What seemed like five nightmares turned into a tsunami of them. Jack weakly flew up.

He shot a couple at once, and then he froze in fear. A dark shadow stood on top of the wave, a familiar shadow. Jack scowled.

"PITCH BLACK!" Jack went berserk and started shooting like crazy. Ice flew everywhere, some ice not even flying near Pitch or the nightmares.

"Give me back Elsa!" Pitch laughed. "Let her go!" That only made him laugh more. Instead of answering right away, Pitch ordered his nightmares to attack. Jack struggled to fight them all off. Screaming out war cries, Jack fought.

He tried to remember the move he used when he was fighting a bunch of nightmares alone. Only he couldn't remember and soon the nightmares over took his body and he was trapped. They held onto him, positioning him so he could see Pitch.

"Why don't you come in? We were just talking about you!" Pitch laughed as the nightmares took him and brought him through the window of Hans' room.  
Jack entered the room with the few nightmares that were holding onto him and Pitch. A man wearing a formal white tux was standing in the corner with an evil smile. Jack struggled.

"You must be Hans."

"Pleasure to meet you…Frost." At that, Elsa turned her head toward the black nightmares. She couldn't see Jack.

"Jack?" She stood and walked as far as the chains would let her. She saw the side of his face. "Jack!"

"Elsa!" Jack tried to move closer to her.

"Jack! You have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Pitch ran up to Elsa and covered her mouth.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." Pitch glared over at Elsa. She opened her mouth and bit Pitch's hand. He tried to pull free, but Elsa dug hard. Pitch screamed in pain.

Elsa dug deeper and deeper. Pitch finally got loose. Teeth marks covered his arm. Slowly his arm around the wound became purple and yellow. Pitch flinched at the sight of it.

Elsa angrily glared at Pitch.

"You little BRAT!" Pitch took the chain holding Elsa and yanked it, causing Elsa to fall to the floor.

"Elsa!" Jack struggled harder, but the nightmares held on hard. Pitch turned, his face boiling.

"We will deal with you!" Pitch ripped Jack's staff out of his hands. Jack tried to take it back, but it was no use. "Don't think I'm going to break it. I already know you can fix it."

Jack stopped struggling.

"Hans!"

"What?"

"Light a fire." Jack's eyes widened. Hans walked over to the fireplace in his room and started a fire.

"Here Hans. I have something you can burn" said Pitch, still looking devilishly at Jack. Hans smiled, now understanding what Pitch meant. Pitch handed Hans the staff.

"Why thank you. We were _low on firewood._" Hans laughed and threw the staff into the fireplace.

"NO!" Jack watched in terror as his only defense was burning in the enemies' fireplace. Pitch laughed.

"Don't worry Jack. You won't be needing it anymore." Pitch laughed. He motioned to the nightmares and they walked down to what seemed like the dungeon.

They went walking down a hallway were there were no prisoners…yet. Elsa moaned, her wrists looking worse and worse. When they got to a small room, Elsa and Jack were cuffed so they could see each others faces, but they were still at a good distance from each other.

Pitch grabbed the sharpest sword from the shelf. They must be either in the weapons room, or the torture chamber. Pitch slowly walked over to Jack, enjoying every moment of the suspense in the room.

He moved fast, bringing the sword up to Jack's neck.

"You're going to kill us?"

"Us? Who said anything about us?" Jack sat blankly. "Oh that's right. Pretty boy here wasn't here to hear my plan. Well I don't want revenge on Elsa. I just needed her for bait. Hans, on the other hand, wanted revenge on her. Also her sister."

"Anna" Jack thought.

"So we decided that the best way for us to both get revenge was to work together." Pitch went over the evil plan, smiling devilishly the whole time. Jack was angry. They were going to kill Jack, and kidnap Elsa and Anna. Then Jack thought.

"Well your plan wont work."

"Why? Oh and don't say because bad guys always lose because I'm sick and tired of hearing that."

"Well it's true. But I was going to say that you can't kill an immortal anyway."

"Yes. That's why I called an old immortal friend of mine for some help. Netta!" Elsa and Jack peered at the door expecting a scary, big man. Kind of like Pitch. Instead, a young blond haired girl came through the door.

She had beat up, raggedy clothes and there was dirt on her small face. Unlike Elsa, Jack didn't recognize the girl to be the same one as the girl in the restaurant.

"This is your immortal friend?"

"No. My friend couldn't be here. Instead my friend gave me this little beauty." Netta held out her small hands. In them was a vile. Pitch took it and laughed.

"What's that?"

"A little concoction that will turn you mortal. That's all!" Pitch laughed. Jack started to lose hope. He glanced over to Elsa. Her mouth was dangling. She was looking over at the girl.

Jack looked at her and finally recognized her. It was all a trick! No wonder the girl, or Netta, ran off after he saved her and Elsa. Then he glanced down at Elsa's cuffed hands. Her wrists were blackish purplish yellowish. Jack winced.

Not noticing Pitch came over to Jack and jerked his head back, grabbing hard on his hair. Jack's mouth flew open and Pitch dumped the potion down Jack's throat. When it was gone, Pitch let go of his hair.

In pain, Jack fell to the floor. He grabbed his throat, choking. His pale skin started to gain color. Elsa started to cry.

"JACK! NO!" Jack's hair darkened to a brown, and his icy hoodie melted and it was a normal blue hoodie. Pitch and Hans laughed. No one noticed, but Netta was freaking out inside.

"These men are hurting them, and I helped them" Netta thought. She wanted to do something, but all she could do was step back. Pitch noticed Netta's shock, and he knew she needed to get out of there.

He pulled money out of his robe and handed it to her. "Here. You may leave now." Netta looked at the money, and then the two young adults. Elsa was bawling, and they were both in pain. "Go on now!"

Netta looked at the door. If she left she would have money and possibly a home. But if she stayed, she would lose it all. Looking back she saw Jack angrily looking at her.

"How could you?" Netta wanted to say, "I'm so sorry I had no idea! They tricked me. Plus I need the money badly" but she was in shock that she couldn't say a word. Pitch was getting impatient, so he pushed her out.

When Netta was gone, Pitch looked back at the couple. Jack had fully transformed and any sign of ice was gone. Pitch laughed.

"Now for the fun!" Pitch grabbed the sword and headed slowly for Jack. He was taking his time, enjoying it. Jack looked up at Elsa.

"I love you."

"I…I" It was hard to say anything through the pain. "I…I…love y-you t-too."

Pitch now hovered over Jack. He lifted the sword. Then, it came down, piercing Jack's back. Jack grunted, trying to stay strong as the room became dark.

"JACK! NO!" Elsa started to scream, trying hard to get to Jack. She started to scream. Then with a bang, Pitch flew to the other end of the room. Elsa looked up. Pitch was groaning in pain.

Next to him was…Netta. She held a led pipe and rope. The rope was tied to the roof and there was a hole, meaning Netta had sneaked back.

"I don't need your stupid money." Netta threw the money into a fireplace used to make weapons. Hans started to go after her, but Netta was ready. "I've been waiting to do this." As hard as she could, Netta swung the lead pipe, knocking Hans out.

Though very thankful to Netta, Elsa looked back at Jack. She laid her head on his back.

"Jack. No. Please no." She cried onto his shoulder. "Please." Netta watched as Elsa cried over her dying love. Netta went over and with a sword, cut the cuffs and chains off. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. But even though the pain subsided, she couldn't help but feel like a thousand knives were stabbing her heart.

"Jack. I can't lose you."

"Why would you?" Netta was the first to lift her head and see Jack. Elsa looked up and saw Jack looking up. Elsa got off his back and smiled.

"Jack?" Jack pulled the sword out from behind his arm.

"Pitch has got bad aim." Jack and Elsa laughed and embraced each other. But the fight for life wasn't over. Pitch got up, holding a sword made of black sand.

"I will not lose to you again Jack Frost!" Pitch started to swing at Jack. With no powers, all he could do was jump and dodge his attacks. With Elsa's hands black and swollen, she could not help with ice either.

Jack jumped on top of things trying to dodge his blows. Pitch went berserk in rage. Elsa tried to treat her wounds. That's when Elsa remembered Jack's staff. She raced up to Hans's room. Only, she wasn't the only one. Hans was close on her tail.

She went straight to the fireplace and searched for the staff. It didn't take long. The staff that everyone thought was burned was almost in perfect condition except that it was covered in ashes and was very hot. Elsa turned to leave when Hans' stopped her.

"You know it's rude to snoop around other peoples houses."

"Hans."

"Yes. Now to finish what I started." Hans pulled out a sword, indicating that Pitch and him went onto Plan B. Elsa screamed and ran from Hans. She was cornered and Hans was coming closer.

Instead of taking his time, knowing that last time it didn't work, he ran at her. Elsa reacted by shielding herself. Ice shot up from the ground and blocked Hans' blow, sending him flying. Elsa walked up to Hans who was on the floor.

"Weak." Elsa then ran down to the dungeon. When she arrived, Pitch had Jack pinned to a wall with a sword at his neck. Being quiet, Elsa signaled Jack. Jack smiled and grabbed the staff when Elsa threw it to him.

A bright blue light lit up the room. Pitch stepped away from Jack. Jack's hair whitened and his skin paled. He floated into the air, transforming back into his immortal self. He landed in a defense position. Elsa joined him and they both glared at Pitch.

"Any last words?"

"No! I can't be beat again!" Smelling fear, the nightmares surrounded Pitch. Pitch was emotional wreck.

"Weird last words." Elsa and Jack joined there magic and shot Pitch. With a boom, Pitch disappeared along with Hans and the nightmares. Netta stood there with her mouth opened wide.

"That was totally wicked!" Elsa smiled and looked up at Jack. She leaned into him and hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"My guardian."

**YAY! And Dun Dun DUUNN! **

**Okay just letting you know the story is NOT over yet. **

**I have a couple places to give credit to.**

**-One, the bad aim thing with the sword and Jacks "death" was inspired by **_**Shrek 3**_**(I think. It's one of the Shrek's)**

**-Two, Netta saying "That was totally wicked!" is a line from **_**The Incredibles.**_

**-And the moment when Hans gets thrown back by Elsa's ice is inspired by none other than **_**Frozen.**_

**Now here is a question.**

**Who is Pitch's immortal friend?**

**Review me your answers and the answer will be revealed in the next chapter. REMEMBER THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER. **

**Hope you liked! Okay by now! *smiles***


	13. With You

**Okay before I start, I want to give you clues as to who Pitch's immortal friend is. This immortal friend gave Pitch a potion in a vile that turned Jack mortal. **

**Okay that's my only clue because honestly that's a dead give away. **

Elsa and Jack sat there, not wanting to move. Mainly because they enjoyed each others company, and because it hurt to get up. Elsa's wrists were still a bad blackish purplish, but the swelling had gone down. Elsa didn't want to worry about her hands.

She was so tired about the whole thing that she fell asleep on Jack's shoulder. It was night and Jack was staring at the moon. "Thank you for keeping my Elsa safe." At the moment, Jack wasn't worrying about his own wounds, but he was worrying about Elsa's.

Netta, being young but quite smart, had left the room to give them privacy and ended up falling asleep half way up to the castle. Guards who passed looked at her weirdly, but they remembered that Hans had allowed her in.

Jack looked down at the angel that was sleeping ever so peacefully in spite of what happened that day. He knew Anna would be worried, so he picked Elsa up. He remembered that first date when he had taken a sleeping Elsa back to the castle.

He flew for what seemed like forever. Elsa thought she was in bed, and ended up shifting so she was huddled in his arms. Jack loved every minute of it. When he returned to the castle, Anna was pacing the room.

When Jack walked in cradling Elsa, Anna ran up to him in shock.

"Is she okay?" Anna asked looking at her sister's wrists.

"Yes Anna. She's okay. And so am I." Anna gave Jack a look.

"Where was she?"

"Back in the Southern Isles. Hans and Pitch were there."

"Oh those two little…"

"Anna it's okay. I have banished them somewhere that I doubt they will ever get out."

"Doubt?"

"Anna stop worrying. I brought you sister home didn't I?"

"Right. Okay I'll calm down. What happened to her wrists?"

"Pitch had her in cuffs so she couldn't fight back. I guess they were to tight or something."

"Do you think it was the sands magic?"

"No. If it was Elsa would have been dead by now."

"Oh scary."

"I know. Anyway I'm going to get her to bed." When Jack started to walk away, Anna noticed a rip in his hoodie. The skin under it was red.

"What happened to you?" Jack paused.

"What?"

"Your skin! It's…"

"Oh that. Pitch tried to stab me but he missed. It only scraped my side. I'm fine." Anna paused, wondering if he was telling the truth or not.

"Okay. Thanks for bringing my sister home."

"No problem. It's what I do."

"You save kidnapped children who are bait for someone who wants to kill another person?" Jack laughed.

"No. I'm a guardian." _I'm Elsa's guardian. _Anna nodded and looked relaxed. She headed for her room and Jack laid Elsa in her bed.

That next night, Jack wanted to forget all of the bad things that had happened. He walked up to the library where Elsa was working. He knocked.

"Come in." Jack peeked in.

"Hey." Elsa looked up and smiled. Her wrists were wrapped a bit. They had gone to the doctor that day. The doctor said she would be fine, but she needed to be carful and needed to get blood running through her hands again. The doctor had confirmed that the cuffs had cut off her circulation.

"Oh hi Jack. What's up? I'm almost done."

"I was wondering…if you would like…to go…with me…on another date…to get our minds off of the whole Pitch thing." Elsa smiled.

"Just to get our minds off of the Pitch thing?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. He knew what Elsa was doing.

"And…because…I…um…like being with you." Elsa set down her pencil.

"That's all I needed to hear. Come on pretty boy." Jack had a sigh of relief.

As they were walking down the streets of Arrendale, Elsa noticed that not many people were out. Distracted, Elsa let Jack lead her to their destination. When Jack stopped, Elsa look ahead. It was the same restaurant that they had their first date at.

"Aw Jack! This is so romantic." Jack just smiled at led her in. He had secretly made sure that the whole building was reserved just so they could have some privacy. Elsa just thought that it was late and people had already eaten. Jack gave his name to the lady at the front desk and she led them to a table.

Elsa and Jack sat down and just got lost in each others eyes. "Elsa."

"Yes."

"You know I love you right?" Elsa giggled.

"Yes. And do you know I love you more?" Jack leaned back and pulled a face.

"What? No. That's not true. I love you more!"

"Fine then. I love you most!"

"Best."

"Eternity." Elsa paused and Jack knew he had won, until Elsa grinned.

"Eternity and BEYOND!" Jack grunted. "I win…again." Elsa laughed. Jack playfully stuck his tongue out at Elsa. They ordered there food and enjoyed another great meal. They laughed and joked the whole time, barley able to eat there food without spitting it back out with laughter.

"So Jack."

"Yes?"

"Why did you come to save me?" Jack paused. _Many reasons. One I am a guardian. Two I keep people safe, mainly from Pitch Black. Three…well…I couldn't bare to live without you._

"Well um…" Elsa didn't say a word. She was waiting for an answer. "Gosh well. I am a guardian." Elsa frowned.

"Yes I know. Is that the only reason you saved me?"

"Well I also keep people safe from Pitch Black."

"And?" Elsa knew there was more. She also knew that Jack was to shy to spill it.

"And…"

"And?"

"Alright alright. I couldn't bear to live without…" Jack's hand flew to his mouth. Elsa was starting to tear up. Jack had shared his feelings about her with her…sort of. Elsa reached across the table and sincerely kissed him.

"I couldn't bear live without you either Frost." Jack was happy that he opened up to her. He liked that she was open as well.

After paying the bill, Jack flew Elsa to their next destination. The fjord.

"Jack Frost. Are you trying to recreate out first date?"

"What. No. What makes you say that."

"The restaurant, the ice rink. Come on it's a no brainer." When they landed, Jack lifted his hands in surrender.

"Okay. You caught me." Elsa smiled. They skated for hours. When it became dark, Elsa stopped skating.

"Thanks for a wonderful night Jack." Jack slid up to the shore and smiled.

"It's not over yet."

"But you said…"

"I never said anything."

"Jack Frost!" Jack just laughed. He grabbed her hand and started to walk up the snow covered mountain.

"Common. Let's go to our last destination." Hand-in-hand, Elsa and Jack walked up. They were walking the same path they had taken to get down the mountain when they had first met at Elsa's castle.

They passed a tree, the same tree where Jack revealed his powers to Elsa. As they walked by, Jack brushed his staff against the tree. Elsa smiled. They continued to walk right up to the snow boarder of the castles "flurry". Elsa and Jack remained silent, enjoying each others company.

They walked until the reached the bottom of the ice stairs. Jack looked up at the beautiful ice castle that he once thought was made by men who worked with ice. Instead it belonged to the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

After a pause, Jack helped Elsa up the stairs. When they walked in, the same hole that Jack had caused, and the same ice chunks that were on the end of the stairs were still there.

Jack led Elsa up the stairs and into her room. The same chunk of ice that Jack hid behind was there.

"You know I did always love this castle."

"Why thank you."

"Yes. Especially the detail inside the ice."

"What do you mean?" Jack walked over to one of the walls and laid a hand on it.

"Come look. See the swirls and lines? It's artwork inside artwork!" Elsa walked over and admired her own work, not even stopping before to look at the small details.

"It looks kind of like a picture."

"Really. I see just a bunch of lines."

"No look closely. It's like an outline of a rabbit." Jack smiled and moved to the next wall. Elsa went to a different one and they both examined the ice.

"Elsa. This one looks like a bird."

"This one looks like a wolf." Elsa moved the doors and Jack went to the ice chunks. "Oh Jack. This one looks like a bear!" Jack laid a hand on the ice chunk, smiling.

"Come look at this one!" Elsa went to the ice chunk and Jack went behind her. The ice's design was clear.

_Elsa, will you marry me?_

Elsa's hands flew to her mouth and tears streamed down her face. When she turned Jack was holding an open box with a ring inside and he was on one knee. The ring was a silver band with Lapis Lazuli, Sapphires, and Diamonds.

"Well? Will you marry me Elsa?"

"Oh Jack…" Elsa got down and kissed him sincerely. They joined in a hug and Jack knew her answer was yes. When they stopped kissing, they got lost in each others eyes. Jack placed the ring over Elsa's finger, Elsa blushed. The emptiness in her heart was gone and Elsa was as happy as ever. They got lost in each others icy blue eyes.

_**Jack**__: A whole new world_

_**Elsa**__: A whole new world_

_**Jack**__: That's where we'll be  
_

_**Elsa**__: That's where we'll be_

_**Jack**__: A thrilling place  
_

_**Elsa**__: A wondrous place  
_

_**Both**__: For you and me…_


	14. Thanks!

**I wanted to say something after the last chapter but I couldn't just ruin the moment. So I will say it here. The line when Elsa says "Eternity and Beyond" is from **_**Toy Story. **_

** Also thanks so much for reading.**

**And thanks a ton to reviewers, favoriters, and followers. It means a lot to me. Thanks! **

**Also I bet your wondering who Pitch's immortal friend is. **

**-It's a he**

**-He has potions that turn immortals mortal**

**-He is none other than…..**

**Hades from Disney's **_**Hercules**_**! **

**If you got Hades than you are right! Woo hoo!**

**Before I go I have a question for you. **

**Will there be a sequel?**

Do you _**want **_**a sequel?**

Whether there will be a sequel or not, that's for me to know and you to find out. 

**Just watch my page for a sequel and be sure to check out my other stories.**

**And remember…**

_**Reach for the Sky!-Toy Story**_


	15. A SEQUEL!

Just for those wonderers, I DID MAKE A SEQUEL! Yay! And to my guest reviewer, don't worry. I didn't skip nothing! So it's called _Children for Elsa. _You can find it on my page…which is kind of like "duh."

So yeah hope you guys will like it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (Okay I will be honest in my sequel I did skip a year…BUT ONLY ONE YEAR! Okay bye! Don't forget to check out my other stories and to eat CAKE!


End file.
